ROLLEIGNS Drabbles
by TheRomanticist02
Summary: Rolleigns one shots/ drabbles. They will be about any and everything. And will vary in length and ratings.
1. Broken hearted boy

**Hey there. So I've decided to put my stories in one compilation. They'll vary in length and will be and some will be inspired by the songs I listen to. The following drabble is inspired by Beyoncè's 'Broken hearted girl.' Enjoy!**

* * *

 _You're everything I thought you never were._

 _And nothing like I thought you could've been._

"What the hell was that?!", an angry Roman barks, following Seth inside their bedroom. The pair had been attending a gala dinner that the Samoan had been invited to by a business associate when Seth had decided that he wanted to go home.

"What?", an equally angry brunet asks, shrugging off his suit jacket and placing it carelessly on the bed. One foot tapping impatiently on marble floors, he folds his arms across his chest and looks at the bigger man expectantly.

"Don't fucking mess with me Seth – _not now,_ you embarrassed me in front of a possible business associate. What in god's name made you think it was appropriate to interrupt our conversation?", his deep voice booms, making the brunet flinch.

"Were you really discussing business?" Seth questions sarcastically. "You guys looked like you were five seconds away from fucking each other. You were flirting with the snotty bitch right in front of me Roman! How does that translate into you discussing business?"

"Are you listening to yourself?!", Roman shouts incredulously, his hands lifting to let his black tendrils loose. He then tugs harshly at the maroon tie around his neck, the air suffocating him. Fuming brown eyes meet hurt coffee ones. "You sound retarded- seeing things that aren't there. Of course I was discussing business!...", he roars. "Business that I've possibly lost because of your childishness. God, what do I do with you?"

Seth gasps in pain at his boyfriend's words, he looks at the man he loves, the Samoan's chest lifting and falling in anger, brown eyes narrowed. "I respect you Roman, not once do I hurt you the way you always seem to hurt me. I don't flirt with anyone else because I love you, I understand that I'm in an _exclusive_ relationship and that it wouldn't be respectful to you if I entertained anyone interested in being anything more than friends with me. But you don't respect me, you flirt all the time, flaunting it in front of me, you act like I don't matter…", Seth yells back, his mind going back to Roman's question.

 _What do I do with you…_

Something cracks inside him as the question taunts him and a huge lump settles in his throat. How did he get here? How did he fall for an arrogant, inconsiderate bastard? Roman wasn't even in the slightest what the brunet thought he was when they started dating. What hurt him was that despite everything, he couldn't leave the Samoan man. Roman was a part of him, he owned him –body and soul, he couldn't ever leave.

"I just want your respect Roman, I don't ask much, you _know_ that. I want your love, your commitment. That's all I'm asking.", he says tiredly.

"You'll always have my love and commitment, Beautiful.", Roman responds, tone softening at the hurt he hears in the other man's voice. He kicks his shoes off and makes his way across the room towards the heartbroken brunet. "I'm sorry.", he whispers. "Hey…look at me.", he says softly, cupping the smaller man's face when he looks away. "I'm sorry.", he repeats, looking into teary brown orbs.

Seth shakes his head sadly. Tears cascading down his cheeks. "You always say that Rome…and then you go and do something else. I- I can't help but hate you sometimes, you hurt me so much.", the brunet's voice cracks.

"I know, I know baby. I don't deserve you. I do love you though, Seth. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I don't want to lose you, I _can't_ lose you Seth. I love you too fucking much, I'm sorry for hurting you. Forgive me, please.

And because Seth loves this man before him- who's holding him like he's the most important thing in the world—he finds himself nodding his head. "I forgive you.", he replies, the words leaving his lips accompanied by an overwhelming ache in his heart. How did he ever get here, he wonders again as Roman's lips meet his in an apologetic, soft kiss.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. My papa's husband

Seth watches from the bleachers as his son's soccer team celebrate their win against a rival team. The brunet had to ask one of his employees to close the art gallery tonight because his six year old wanted at least one of his parents to attend his first soccer match. The brunet's husband had wanted to be there as well but couldn't because of an important meeting he had with the company he was looking to form a merger with. So the male carrier finds himself cheering on his little man's team as the little boys run to hug their coach over their first victory.

He grabs his jean jacket, going to the grounds to meet the hyperactive little boy who looks more like him than his Samoan husband. Once on the grounds, the brunet patiently waits for the boy, who is still hugging his teammates, his little body bursting with energy. "Hi there.", a deep voice says next to him.

Seth turns his head a bit, his eyes meeting blue-gray eyes. He scrutinizes the slightly taller man, who has buzz cut hair and a tattoo on his arm. "Hi?", he says, the greeting coming out as more of a question.

"My name's Randy and I'm sorry if this will come off as a bit forward but I noticed you from across the bleachers. And I couldn't help but notice your beauty. I was wondering if –"

The man doesn't get to finish his sentence, however, as Seth's energetic chipmunk crashes into his father's leg, hugging the brunet tightly. "You came daddy!", little Iosefa shouts. "Oh daddy, did you see me score a goal? Where is Papa? Nuh-uh, never mind, s'long 's one of you's 'ere. We won daddy, we woooon!", the little bundle of energy shouts, hands gesturing wildly and short raven hair falling on his face.

Seth can barely catch everything his son is saying, he laughs and kneels in front of him, everything about Randy forgotten as he places loud kisses to the giggling boy. "I'm proud of you, baby. Your Papa will be too.", he whispers, ruffling Iosefa's hair.

"Why were you talking to my daddy?", Iosefa asks when he notices Randy standing awkwardly next to them, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Seth stands up, giving his son a look. "The man just came to talk Sefa, don't be rude.", he scolds.

Iosefa gives his daddy a disbelieving look, "That's not what it looked like. I'm protecting you from the _whyenas_ daddy. I don't trust him, he looks like a _whyena,_ look at him daddy.", he says, pleading his case.

"Whyena?", Randy asks looking horrified and confused.

"Hyena.", Seth corrects, shaking his head at disbelievingly at his son. "Look I think I know where this conversation was headed. 'M not sure if you saw the ring on my finger…", the small man says, wiggling his left hand so that Randy sees the ring. "But I'm married, happily so.", he says, smiling at the taller man.

"He is.", Iosefa agrees. "My Papa is big and bad like a lion. He's the king of the jungle, he will eat you alive.", the boy says proudly. He then arches his body backwards a bit, tilting his head back before letting out an animalistic roar.

Seth's cheeks turn cherry red at the attention the little boy is bringing him. ' _Little brat',_ he thinks as he snatches raven-haired little boy's school bags. He grabs his left hand, mumbling a quick apology to Randy before heading towards his car.

* * *

Later that night, Roman tucks in the little boy in bed. Placing a gentle kiss on messy raven hair. "I'm proud of you for protecting your Papa's soulmate today.", he whispers. The Samoan had heard about his son's rant during supper and had laughed his lungs out when Seth had told him about the roar the little boy did.

"Really Papa?", Seth beams. "I even roared just like you taught me.", he says proudly.

Roman laughs. "Your daddy told me. You're a special one, goodnight, little pī.", the Samoan says.

"Goodnight Tama.", the little one whispers.

Roman exits his son's room, heading into his and Seth's bedroom. He finds his husband perched on the king sized bed. He pushes his husband back on the bed, getting in between his spread legs. The Samoan leans down to kiss pink succulent lips, "So you never did tell me the name of the bastard that wanted to take you out.", he whispers, pulling back a bit to look at the smaller man.

Seth rolls his eyes, it's no wonder his son acted like a jealous brute—he got that from the man on top of him. "You're an idiot.", he smiles. "Stop teaching our son brutish mannerisms."

Roman snorts before leaning down to kiss Seth possessively. "He's just making sure that those hyenas know that a lion has already staked it's claim on the freshest meat in the jungle."

Seth doesn't respond, his lips twitching happily as he kisses the Samoan on top of him again.


End file.
